Melayang
by Skyzhe Kenzou
Summary: 'Seperti layang-layang yang susah payah kau buat dan kau naikkan, perasaan ini mengambang bertahan tanpa kepastian. Kau ulur semakin panjang... mungkin akan putus seketika saat angin menerjang.' sequel of Layang-layang: Tentang Kita. mind to?
1. Chapter 1

_Hanya dengan sekali lihat kau akan tahu bahwa dia benci musim panas. Tapi apakah dia masih mampu membencinya jika ada aku di sana?—_Sakura.

.

"**Layang-Layang: Tentang Kita"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Skyzhe Kenzou's Imagination**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied © by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning Inside! Alternative Universe, (Like the other authors, I hardly try not to make it) **

**Out Of Character, And Ordinary Ideas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang panas di musim panas. Angin kering yang berhembus kencang sepertinya masih dapat dikalahkan oleh hawa pengap yang diakibatkan teriknya matahari. Tapi panasnya temperatur udara di hari itu tak mampu mengalahkan panasnya aura gelap yang ditampakkan Uchiha Sasuke karena ulah gadis terkasihnya, Haruno Sakura.

Mereka berdua baru saja pulang sekolah—hari terakhir masuk sekolah menjelang liburan musim panas—, belum mengganti seragam mereka yang lecek, dan belum makan siang—percayalah! Di antara semua alasan itu, yang terakhir adalah yang terpenting. Tapi gadis berambut sewarna dengan bunga yang menjadi ciri khas musim semi di negara mereka itu sudah heboh menyeretnya ke pantai tempat di mana teman-teman mereka sedang mengadakan acara 'Pelepasan Depresi Setelah Pembagian Hasil Ujian Tengah Semester'.

Sasuke menghentikan laju motor _sport_ birunya di parkiran yang tepat ada di pinggiran jalan, berseberangan dengan pantai. Mata setajam elangnya melirik sekilas kaca spion yang membantunya dapat melihat wajah gadisnya dengan tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

Di cermin berbentuk cembung itu Sasuke dapat melihat kepala Sakura yang ditutupi helm merah kesayangan gadisnya, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan penuh semangat, memperhatikan keadaan pantai yang cukup ramai di siang hari menjelang awal liburan musim panas. _Eyeshield_ helm merah Sakura telah terbuka, menampakkan wajah cerianya. Sasuke mendesah, kemarahannya selalu luntur dengan cepat jika sudah berhadapan dengan wajah ceria Sakura.

"Hn, kau ingin kita berdua terpanggang di sini atau ikut bergabung dengan orang-orang gila itu?" Sasuke menoleh sekilas ke arah pantai, di sana terlihat teman-teman mereka sudah asyik melepaskan stress dengan ... tunggu! Sasuke menyipitkan matanya menatap kerumunan teman-temannya yang sibuk—

.

.

—bermain layang-layang?

.

.

Demi Akamaru yang sedang berjemur dengan memakai kacamata Shino! Apa mereka semua mengalami sindrom masa kecil kurang bahagia?

Bahkan Neji pun tampak asyik bersila di atas pasir pantai yang kecoklatan dengan tangan yang sibuk menggerakkan tali penghubung dari salah satu layang-layang—ditemani Tenten yang berceloteh riang di sampingnya—dan Shikamaru yang terlihat sangat ogah-ogahan duduk bertopang dagu dengan tangan memegangi seutas tali penghubung layang-layang—Temari di sampingnya duduk memeluk lutut dengan membawa sepatu pantofel yang pasti gadis itu gunakan untuk memukul kepala Shikamaru jika pemuda itu ketiduran.

Sasuke menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan jengah, firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-_kun_! Lihat! Mereka bermain layang-layang! Kita juga harus main layang-layang!" tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu Sakura melompat turun dari atas jok motor, membuat kendaraan beroda dua yang cukup besar itu oleng dan nyaris roboh jika saja Sasuke tak cukup kuat menyangganya.

"Ups!" Sakura hanya nyengir lebar saat Sasuke mengeram dan meliriknya tajam.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan itu, aku akan memakanmu, Haruno Sakura." Mata hijau klorofil Sakura membulat ngeri menerima tatapan tajam Sasuke saat pemuda itu tengah melepaskan helm yang melindungi kepala gadisnya. _Seriously_, Sasuke mengatakannya dengan wajah datar, seperti wajah-wajah psikopat yang Sakura lihat di film dan itu sangat menggairah—

.

.

—err, ralat!

.

.

Menyeramkan!

"Kenapa melotot? Harusnya aku yang marah. Kau nyaris membunuhku, Sakura." Oke, Sakura akui dulu ia memang sangat bangga dengan beberapa sikap spesial yang Sasuke tunjukkan hanya jika di hadapannya, di saat-saat tertentu. Seperti sikapnya yang satu ini, lebih cerewet ketika kesal pada Sakura. Tapi, sekarang? Ingin sekali Sakura melemparkan helm merah di tangan Sasuke ke wajah tampan pacarnya itu.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dan berbalik melengos pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya yang langsung mendesah berat. Firasat buruknya terbukti, tapi kenapa perasaannya masih tidak nyaman, ya? Sasuke melepaskan helm hitam berhias grafiti biru-nya, membiarkan rambut hitam kebiruannya menampakkan bentuk aneh-tapi-uhuk-kerennya.

Setelah menggantung helm di stang motor, Sasuke segera menyusul langkah gadisnya dengan tenang. Tangan kiri ia benamkan dalam-dalam ke saku celana sedangkan tangan kanan sibuk melepaskan kaitan kancing baju bagian atasnya hingga menampakkan kaos putih tanpa lengan yang ia pakai sebagai dalaman, rasa penat dan gerah yang tadi sempat mengurung tubuhnya mulai berkurang bersamaan dengan hembusan lembut angin pantai yang menampar tubuhnya.

_Onyx_ Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang langsung berlari ke tengah kerumunan teman-teman mereka dan berceloteh riang di sana. Sejenak pemuda itu terpaku mengawasi pemandangan yang luar biasa baginya itu.

Sakura dengan seragam sekolah musim panasnya—kemeja putih lengan sesiku dan rok rimpel krem bercorak kotak-kotak putih selutut(paksaan Sasuke yang tak mau kaki gadisnya terekspos jelas); sedangkan dasi, kaos kaki putih, dan sepatunya sudah bergabung dengan tumpukan barang yang teronggok di samping Akamaru(yang entah sejak kapan menjadi penjaga barang)—, rambut merah muda pendeknya yang berkibaran karena tertiup angin, dan laut serta langit biru jernih sebagai latar belakang, merupakan gabungan gradasi warna yang menakjubkan di mata Sasuke.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, senyum tipis telah terukir di bibirnya.

"Hoi, _Teme_! Kau juga datang! Ayo ke sini!"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, menatap ke arah Naruto yang melambaikan tangan dengan heboh, selama beberapa detik melupakan kegiatan mengajari Hinata bermain layang-layang.

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapi sambutan antusias Naruto dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan dan berjalan mendekat ke gerombolan siswa-siswi Konoha _Senior High School_ itu.

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura ikut menoleh namun segera memasang wajah manyun dan pura-pura cuek padanya. Mau tak mau membuat Sasuke tersenyum samar. Ngambek, _eh_?

"Lee, di mana aku bisa mendapatkan layang-layang?" Sasuke mengernyit mendengar suara bening Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan pada pemuda berkelakuan nyentrik yang kebetulan berada di jarak jangkau paling dekat dari gadis itu. Sasuke dapat menangkap raut terkejut di wajah Lee, pemuda berambut hitam dengan potongan unik itu menatap Sakura dengan mata bulatnya yang semakin membesar dan diam-diam juga melirik Sasuke.

"Lee? Kau mendengarku?" Sakura melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Lee yang langsung tersentak kaget dan buru-buru mengangguk sambil tersenyum gugup. Sasuke mendengus, rupanya gadisnya ini sengaja ingin memancing emosinya, tapi Sasuke tak akan membiarkan Sakura mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dengan cepat.

Sambil masih sesekali melirik Sasuke, bukannya karena takut, tapi lebih tepat karena tidak enak, Lee menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Tadi Naruto yang membelikan kami semua di sana." Jempol kiri Lee menunjuk ke arah ujung kiri pantai—jika dilihat dari posisinya yang menghadap lurus ke laut.

Mata gelap Sasuke dapat menangkap siluet deretan bangunan yang terbuat dari rotan—seperti gubuk yang memiliki tangga—,terlihat masih kokoh namun terlalu kecil jika untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal, jadi pasti tempat itu hanya digunakan untuk kegiatan-kegiatan khusus, seperti menjual layang-layang atau kerajinan tangan khas pantai misalnya.

"Di sana? Oh, kau mau mengantarku ke sana? Aku mau membeli satu." Sebelah alis runcing Sasuke terangkat sedikit mendengar nada manis di suara Sakura. Kentara sekali gadis itu tak benar-benar melontarkan permintaan itu kepada Lee, karena mata hijau gadis itu tampak berkilat penuh arti melirik ke arah tempat kekasihnya berada saat menatap Lee yang hanya nyengir lebar memahami maksud gadis itu.

Bukannya membantu, Lee malah tersenyum manis dan berteriak lantang, "Sasuke, bisakah kau menemani Nona ini ke tempat tujuannya?" berlagak seolah ia adalah atasan Sasuke dan Sakura adalah tamu mereka. Hal ini jelas memancing perhatian dari teman-teman mereka yang lain. Gerombolan remaja itu segera dipenuhi dengan cengiran dan seringai meledek saat dengan jelas mereka dapat melihat rona kemerahan di pipi teman-berambut-merah-jambu mereka.

Melihat kehebohan itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memasukkan tangan kanan ke dalam saku celana, menyusul tangan kirinya. Tanpa suara pemuda itu mendekati dua orang yang menjadi sorotan teman-temannya, meninggalkan jejak cukup dalam dari sepatu _sport _biru di atas pasir pantai yang kecoklatan di belakangnya.

Menyadari sosok yang dipanggil Lee mendekat, Sakura segera memasang gestur tubuh angkuh—menyedekapkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

Sejak ia pacaran dengan Sasuke, Lee yang dulunya terkenal sebagai pengagum nomor satunya, berganti menjadi sosok yang mendukung dan melindungi. Seolah tak ada lagi rasa 'lebih' yang tersisa di hati pemuda penyuka warna hijau itu, meskipun semua orang di sekitarnya tahu bahwa rasa itu masih ada.

Terkadang—tanpa diketahui Sasuke, tentu—Sakura tak dapat menahan rasa kagumnya terhadap kontrol diri Lee yang begitu kuat. Alih-alih berusaha merebut orang yang dicintainya, pemuda itu justru memposisikan rasa kasih sayangnya ke tempat yang lebih tepat.

.

.

"Salah jika kau pikir aku menyerah, Tenten. Tapi berusaha memisahkan dua orang yang memiliki perasaan saling berbalas adalah tindakan menyedihkan,"—

.

.

—merupakan satu kalimat sederhana yang keluar dari bibir Lee saat Tenten mengomentari tindakan-'melepaskan'-nya.

Sasuke tersenyum samar membalas kedipan mata yang diberikan Lee kepadanya saat berada di belakang Sakura. "Antarkan Nona ini, Sasuke. Jaga dan layani beliau dengan sepenuh jiwamu." Seluruh remaja yang ada di sana langsung meledak dalam tawa mendengar kata-kata puitis nan asal yang diucapkan Lee sementara Sasuke mendengus dan menambahi, "Asalkan Nona ini dapat membayarnya dengan pantas saja."

Dan pantai di siang-menjelang-sore itu segera dipenuhi dengan suitan menggoda serta tawa cekikikan dari para remaja labil yang ada di sana (bahkan Neji, Shino dan Shikamaru yang biasanya tenang pun terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Sai terlalu sibuk mengabadikan momen itu ke dalam kamera digital yang tak pernah lepas dari tas kecil yang tersampir di lehernya).

"Sai! Berhenti menggambil gambar!" teriak Sakura tanpa menoleh pada teman berkulit pucatnya itu.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura-_chan_. Aku harus mengabadikan momen ini untuk Ino-_chan_ yang tidak bisa melihat langsung acara ini secara _live._" Tukas Sai cepat dengan membawa-bawa alasan demi pacarnya (yang sedang sakit hingga tak bisa ke pantai bersama mereka hari ini) sebagai alibi.

Berusaha menutupi rona merah yang hampir memenuhi wajahnya hingga mencapai telinga, Sakura menggembungkan pipi dan beranjak ke tempat yang ia inginkan dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. Sasuke masih sempat bertukar pandang sekali lagi dengan Lee dan Sai sebelum ia mengikuti jejak gadisnya.

Raut geli terpancar di wajah pemuda itu ketika Sakura menyempatkan diri berbalik dan memukul pundak pemuda itu pelan dengan wajah cemberut. Tak menyadari sepasang mata bulat yang memandangi mereka dengan sorot mata berubah sendu.

Sepasang mata itu pasti akan terus mengawasi mereka jika saja tak ada sebungkus besar plastik berisi kripik kentang yang menghalangi pandangannya. Terkejut, Lee menoleh mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang dengan tidak elitnya merusak kegiatan meratapi nasib yang jarang-jarang ia lakukan dengan menggunakan makanan ringan.

Mata bulat Lee bersirobok dengan mata sipit Chouji yang nyaris terkubur oleh senyum hangat pemuda hobi makan itu, "Daripada makan 'hati' lebih baik makan keripik kentang," ucap pemuda tambun itu dengan suara berat khas namun ramahnya. Lee mengerjap beberapa kali, terlalu kaget dengan tindakan Chouji yang terkesan spontan.

Sepuluh detik kemudian barulah pemuda itu benar-benar mencerna apa yang dimaksud Chouji dan mengulurkan tangannya, berniat menanggapi maksud baik teman-ehem-gendutnya itu dengan mengambil segenggam keripik kentang.

Jari-jari Lee bahkan belum menyentuh ujung bibir plastik pembungkus keripik kentang terbuka yang ditawarkan Chouji saat dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Chouji mendekap plastik besar itu ke dadanya. Lagi-lagi Lee hanya mampu mengerjap, perlahan dengan raut konyol pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chouji.

"Ups, maaf Lee. Aku tidak sopan. Seharusnya aku mengambilkannya untukmu." Dan mulut Lee hanya mampu membentuk huruf 'o' sangat besar saat Chouji dengan wajah kalem mengaduk-aduk isi plastik keripik kentangnya lalu menyorongkan **sekeping** keripik kentang berukuran sedang ke tangan Lee.

"Ini, Lee, terimalah. Kau tau seberapa berartinya keripik kentang itu bagiku, kan? Dan aku ikhlas memberikannya padamu. Semoga itu mampu menghibur luka hatimu." Dengan wajah layaknya seorang ibu rumah tangga yang baru pulang dari acara obral di pasar, Chouji berbalik ke tempatnya semula—duduk di samping Shino-tanpa-kacamata.

"Dasar kikir. Kalau tidak ikhlas kenapa sok mau bagi, hah? Kau membuat Lee terlihat seperti ia baru saja menginjak semut hamil 9 bulan di depan matanya, Chouji." Chouji hanya tersenyum kalem menanggapi sindiran aneh dari teman pendiamnya itu.

Yeah, biarkanlah tiga makhluk aneh itu berkutat dengan pembicaraan aneh yang tak bisa dipahami makhluk normal di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Firasat buruk Sasuke lagi-lagi terbukti akurat, di depannya kini Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dan melarikan tatapan mata beningnya ke arah laut. Gadis itu sedang merajuk dan pasti akan gondok berat seharian (atau bahkan hingga beberapa hari ke depan) jika Sasuke tak segera mengambil tindakan pencegahan pertama.

Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke mendongak kembali pada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang terlihat sibuk membereskan barang-barang modal dagangan di atas gubuk rotannya dengan dikelilingi beberapa gulungan kertas tipis khusus bermacam warna, beberapa pak gulungan benang, lem, dan bambu di sekelilingnya. Di tangan laki-laki itu sendiri terdapat sebuah pisau lipat tajam yang digunakan untuk mengikir potongan-potongan kecil batang bambu hingga menyerupai batang lidi.

"Apakah benar-benar tidak ada satupun layang-layang yang tersisa atau mungkin toko lain yang menjualnya di sekitar sini, _Oji-san_?" untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke berusaha memastikan dengan suara rendah yang sopan. Laki-laki itu menghentikan kegiatan mengemasi gulungan kertas tipis, menoleh ke arah kedua remaja yang tetap bersikukuh berdiri di depan gubuknya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu dan tersenyum sabar.

"Untuk apa aku bohong, Nak? Layang-layang terakhirku sudah dibeli oleh pasangan pengantin baru, lima belas menit yang lalu, jika kau lupa informasiku tadi. Dan toko penjual layang-layang selain aku hanya ada satu di sini, tapi pemiliknya hari ini tidak berjualan." Jelas pria itu dengan lembut, kembali sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Sasuke berpaling pada Sakura yang balas memandangnya dengan ekspresi memelas. "Aku ingin main layang-layang." Rengeknya keras kepala seperti anak balita. Berusaha menahan emosi yang nyaris meledak, Sasuke menghela napas dalam-dalam dan kembali mendongak menatap lelaki tadi.

"Apakah Anda tidak bisa meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk membuatkan kami sebuah layang-layang, _Oji-san_? Kami hanya butuh satu." Lihat? Seberapa besar pemuda itu menyayangi gadisnya. Demi Haruno Sakura, Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sifat ke-Uchiha-annya pun rela menjatuhkan egonya dan meminta bantuan. Tanpa diketahui pemuda itu, Sakura yang masih mempertahankan posisi berdiri membelakangi kedua pria di belakangnya tak sanggup menahan senyum manis mendapati begitu kerasnya usaha Sasuke untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

Pria penjual layang-layang itu hanya mampu tersenyum penuh sesal, "Maaf sekali, Nak. Jika saja aku tak sedang buru-buru, aku pasti akan dengan senang hati membuatkan layang-layang untuk kalian berapapun yang kalian minta. Tapi cucuku sudah menunggu di rumah sejak sejam yang lalu."

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Mencoba memberikan pengertian lewat tatapan dinginnya, pemuda itu meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya beranjak pergi dari sana. Sedikit kesusahan karena Sakura yang masih tampak tak terima dan kembali memasang wajah cemberut.

"Tunggu, Nak." Belum sampai lima meter Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan lelaki tadi, orang itu sudah memanggil mereka lagi. Keduanya reflek menoleh dan mendekat kembali saat pria itu melambai menyuruh mereka menghampirinya.

"Apa _Ji-san_ berubah pikiran?" tanya Sakura tak mampu meredam semangat dan nada penuh harap di suaranya. Sayangnya pria penjual layang-layang itu tetap menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf sekali, aku tetap tidak bisa membuatkan layang-layang untuk kalian,"—Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura yang langsung menunduk lunglai—, "Tapi jika kalian mau, kalian bisa mengambil bahan-bahan pembuat layang-layang dariku dan membuat layang-layang kalian sendiri. Gratis." Tawar pria itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke mengernyit dan menggeleng dalam diam, baru saja pemuda itu akan berbalik pergi saat didengarnya sahutan antusias dari kekasihnya. "Iya, _Ji-san_! Kami mau! Sasuke-_kun_ pasti bisa membuatkan satu untukku!"

Sasuke hanya mampu terpaku saat Sakura menerima segulung kertas tipis berwarna biru lembut dan memaksanya naik ke atas gubuk rotan pria itu—setelah Sakura meminta izin untuk meminjam tempat, tentunya.

"Ini benangnya. Batang bambunya kalian pilih sendiri. Lem dan pisau ada di kotak ini, aku tak pernah membawanya pulang." Ujar pria itu sambil menunjuk kotak kecil bertutup di pojok kiri belakang gubuk. Sakura mengangguk-angguk cepat dan mulai asyik memilah batang bambu yang belum dikemasi di atas lantai rotan.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_. Menurutmu batang bambu mana yang paling cocok untuk layang-layang kita?" tanya Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke yang hanya duduk diam di sampingnya.

_Layang-layang __**kita**__? Apa tidak salah?_ Batin Sasuke sarkatis.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" tak mendapat tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya, Sakura segera menoleh. Mata hijaunya mendapati mata kelam Sasuke sedang memandanginya dengan intens. "Ada apa?" Sakura menaikkan sebelas alisnya, bingung.

"Ehem, mungkin pacar Anda tidak ... eh, belum bisa membuat layang-layang, Nona? Makanya ia diam." Sakura mendongak, menatap dengan mata terbelalak kepada pria itu seolah terkejut sekali dengan kemungkinan yang diucapkannya, lalu kembali beralih pada Sasuke dengan mata masih membulat. Sasuke hanya balas menatapnya datar.

"Tidak mungkin! Sasuke-_kun_ _'kan _lakit-laki. Bukannya anak laki-laki pasti bisa membuat layang-layang?" serunya polos dengan nada yang kekanak-kanakan. Mengabaikan ringisan geli dari penjual layang-layang dan aura gelap yang dipancarkan kekasihnya, Sakura kembali berseru, "Kau bisa membuat layang-layang _'kan_, Sasuke-_kun_? Kalau tidak kau payah sekali. Naruto saja pernah membuatkan satu untukku!"

Dan Sasuke bersumpah tak menyangka jika firasat buruknya akan menjadi seburuk ini. Demi apa! Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, tak pernah belajar membuat layang-layang (bukan berarti ia tak tahu caranya). Sejak kecil jika dia mau, dia bisa memborong berapapun layang-layang—bahkan dengan penjualnya sekalian. Sekarang dia harus membuat layang-layang **hanya demi** gadis kekanakan di sampingnya? Apakah ada yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini?

Nikmati hari indahmu, Sasuke_. This is just the beginning of your summer vacation_, _boy_!

.

.

.

.

**_End_**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ada yang bawa gergaji, golok, pisau, silet atau sejenisnya? Kalau iya silahkan tusukin ke badan Sky, di mana pun yang kalian mau +depresi+ Dx<p>

Sky datang lagi, kawan. Dengan fic yang nggak kalah amburadul dari fic-fic sebelumnya. =="

Maaf eh kalau mengecewakan? Apalagi _ending_-nya! Kayaknya butuh **sekuel** ya? +tampang mikir+

Yaya, _I know, I know_. Liburan musim panas masih jauh, tapi Sky cuma menyesuaikannya dengan tema, oke? +ngeles+ ^^"

Sama seperti fic Layang-Layang versi NaruHina Sky, fic ini terinspirasi sejak musim layang-layang taun kemarin. Tetap dari adik cowok Sky yang bungsu dan terobsesi berat bikin layang-layang.

Kenapa Sky nggak "**dedicated for"-**infic inikayak fic-fic SasuSaku lainnya yang akhir-akhir ini marak di fandom Naruto? Pertama, Sky nggak gitu paham perkembangan _event-_nya. Kedua, Sky emang lom gabung di komunitas fans SasuSaku. Ketiga, Sky pingiiiiin banget bisa nulis gitu. Tapi berhubung Sky masih belum ter-akreditasi (entahlah, apa Sky bisa memenuhi persyaratannya?) sebagai anggota komunitas yang-ehem-cukup elit itu, jadi tengsin dong kalo _ujug-ujug_ Sky dengan pedenya nulis **dedicated for**? +dicakar+ T_T

_Well, well_, daripada makin ngaco Sky mau umumin sesuatu di sini. Musik? +sarap+

Jeng-jeng!

Sky Cuma mau bilang kalau Sky ini C.E.W.E.K =D

_So_, buat yang kemarin-kemarin bingung mau muji-uhuk-Sky ini ganteng ato cantik (ngelirik salah satu kotak review di JBNO), sekarang kalian bisa nebak dong ya? ^_~ +ditabok panci+ tapi kalo di dunia nyata, jujur aja Sky lebih sering dibilang manis. +dibuang ke jurang+ xD J.K

Ooow, dan tolong yang kemarin-kemarin masih manggil Sky **"senpai"**, kalian mau Sky _cipok_, huh? +BLETAK+ ==" jangan panggil Sky **"senpai"** ToT ntar aku panggil **"kouhai"** baru tau rasa kalian. Hehe

Panggil ja Sky pake nama (tambahan **"san"**,**"chan"**,**"kun"** sangat dianjurkan. Tapi untuk lebih akrab diutamakan **"kun" **ato **"chan" **ehehe). Takut nggak sopan(buat yang lebih muda)? Tambahin ja **"Nee"**, ihiik x33 +maunya+ pake **"Nii" **juga boleh kok khukhukhu ^^v +disetrum+

Hokeh, karena udah panjang. Sky cukupkan di sini. Trims buat teman-teman semua yang udah bersedia mampir, ngelirik, terlebih baca. Keberatan buat ninggalin pesan, nggak? :3

Apapun Sky akan tampung (kecuali flame sih).

_See and Love ya_ ^^

_Finished at 15:06_

_On Tuesday, January, 31st 2012_

Here with,

~Sky~


	2. Chapter 2

_Seperti layang-layang yang susah payah kau buat dan kau naikkan, perasaan ini mengambang bertahan tanpa kepastian. Kau ulur semakin panjang... mungkin akan putus seketika saat angin menerjang_.

**.**

**.**

"**Melayang****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Skyzhe K****-Pad****'s Imagination**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied ****by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning Inside! Alternative Universe****,****(Like the other authors, I hardly try not to make it) **

**Out ****o****f Character****, Confusing Plot, and Ordinary Theme**

**Actually This Fic Dedicated for SSFD (But I know It's Too Late)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura membuka mata dan tersenyum perlahan, menikmati semilir angin yang masih setia membelai tubuhnya. Mata hijau hutan itu menjelajahi langit senja yang bertemu langsung dengan lautan biru, jauh di depannya. Bias jingga matahari tampak menjulur-julur menciprati riak air laut yang bergelombang. Lanskap indah yang tak terperikan.

"Sakura-chan! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura menoleh, mendapati sosok Naruto yang menampilkan raut campuran antara khawatir dan lega. Tersenyum menenangkan, Sakura kembali mengalihkan matanya ke arah lautan luas di depannya.

"Hanya mengingat masa lalu yang manis," kata gadis berambut sepunggung itu ringan. Naruto tertegun, sesaat kemudian rahangnya tampak melembut karena dia tersenyum.

"Apakah tentang Teme?" sedikit mengandung nada sarkastis. Naruto melangkahkan kaki berbalut _sneakers _kuning kesayangannya ke samping Sakura kemudian mengenyakkan diri di sana. Pasir pantai yang kecoklatan terasa lembut sekaligus kasar dalam tekanan tangannya.

Tanpa berusaha membenarkan ataupun mengalihkan perhatiannya, Sakura tersenyum manis. "Kau ingat saat kelas XI kita pernah kemari ramai-ramai dan bermain layang-layang? Hari itu hari terakhir kita masuk sekolah, sebelum liburan musim panas," suara bening Sakura mengalun selaras dengan suara debur ombak yang menghantam tebing karang di kejauhan. Naruto ikut melemparkan tatapannya ke laut, mata birunya menelusuri bias matahari di langit yang tersepuh kilau jingga.

Terkekeh pelan Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku ingat. Momen di mana Sasuke akhirnya menunjukkan kebodohannya itu, kan?"

Sakura ikut tertawa, riang namun sedikit tertahan. "Layang-layangnya parah sekali waktu itu," gadis itu masih mengingat jelas bagaimana merahnya wajah Sasuke saat ia memelototi Sakura sedangkan teman-teman mereka sibuk menertawakannya.

Naruto mendengus, "Aku bahkan tak bisa membedakan apakah itu layang-layang atau kertas bungkus kacang."

Gebukan pelan segera Sakura hadiahkan pada lengan Naruto yang hanya mendelik dengan wajah yang ia usahakan terlihat konyol. "Apa? Memang parah sekali layang-layangnya itu!" seru pemuda itu bersikeras. "Tapi yang aku herankan adalah kenapa kau masih menyimpannya, Sakura-chan." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan.

Sakura tersenyum manis mendapati raut sendu dari pemuda pirang itu. "Karena jika aku mengingat perjuangannya saat membuatkanku layang-layang, aku jadi bisa merasakan betapa dalamnya perasaannya padaku... saat itu, Naruto."

Mendengar dua kata terakhir yang dilontarkan gadis itu dengan suara nyaris selirih angin membuat Naruto meringis, ikut merasakan bagaimana perihnya hati Sakura. Sasuke tak lagi ada di samping mereka.

Sepi.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa Teme begitu bodoh, melepaskanmu begitu saja," suara datar Naruto memecahkan kesunyiaan yang menyesakkan di antara mereka berdua.

Sakura tersenyum samar. "Dia tidak melepaskanku, Naruto. Dia tak pernah memutuskanku..."

"Tapi dia bahkan tak pernah menghubungimu, Sakura-chan. Pergi begitu saja ke Kanada tanpa berpamitan, membuat semua orang kelimpungan dan ternyata dia malah sudah ada di tempat yang tidak terjangkau!" Naruto menggenggam erat gumpalan pasir di tangannya, membuat butir-butirnya berusaha meloloskan diri dari sana.

Sakura menggeser kedua kakinya yang bersila menjadi tertekuk di depan dada, gadis itu memeluk lutut dan meletakkan dagu di atasnya. "Aku rasa dia tak bisa mengucapkan perpisahan Naruto, kau tau itu sangat menyakitkan bagi siapa pun." Gumamnya lirih, tampak berusaha keras menahan gejolak menyakitkan yang bersarang di dadanya.

Naruto menghempaskan punggungnya di atas pasir pantai, tak menghiraukan kemungkinan butir-butir lembut itu akan melekat di tubuhnya. Sebelah lengannya terangkat menutupi dahi dan mata biru musim panasnya. Dia tidak menangis, tapi kepalanya mulai terasa berat dan memanas.

"Kalau begitu setidaknya dia memberi kabar. Bahkan setelah dua tahun pergi, dia tak memberi kepastian apapun pada kita. Apakah dia masih hidup, sakit atau mati kesenangan karena berhasil membuat kita khawatir... dia tak memberikan apapun!" Naruto menggeser letak lengannya demi mendengar suara tarikan napas tertahan dari sampingnya.

"Mungkin dia sibuk, Naruto..."

"Yeah, saking sibuknya sampai mengirim _e-mail_ singkat pun dia tak bisa. Berhenti membelanya, Sakura-chan." gertakan sinis dari Naruto sontak menghancurkan pertahanan Sakura.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu nyaris tersedak. Sejak awal riak-riak air mata telah mengaburkan matanya dan ia berusaha keras untuk menahannya. Namun pada akhirnya Naruto selalu berhasil menggagalkannya. Sakura membenamkan wajah ke lutut dan terisak lirih. "Aku juga kesal, Naruto. Aku lelah... sakit sekali di sini,"—Sakura menekankan telapak tangan ke dadanya—, "tapi aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Aku ingin melupakannya, melepaskannya, membuang jauh-jauh perasaanku, dan membiarkan dia melakukan apapun yang dia mau di sana. Sialnya aku tak bisa!"

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan kembali duduk bersila. Tangannya terulur ragu hendak membelai kepala gadis itu lembut dan begitu tangannya menyentuh helaian rambut merah muda itu, Sakura spontan menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto. Mencari ketenangan yang seringkali ia dapatkan dari sana.

Dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Sakura menangisi kepergian Sasuke di dada bidang Naruto, sahabat mereka.

.

.

"Sakura-chan... Naruto-kun...," suara lembut itu efektif membuat Naruto dan Sakura kompak menoleh ke belakang. Tak terlalu terkejut saat melihat sang pemilik suara menatap mereka dengan pandangan sendu.

Tanpa benar-benar menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, Sakura bangkit dan berlari menubruk Hinata yang tertegun namun seolah siap dengan hal yang hanya memerlukan waktu sepersekian detik untuk terjadi itu. Buku-buku jari mungil Hinata segera menelusup di antara helaian rambut Sakura, berusaha memberikan kekuatan saat ia menggerakkannya dari atas ke bawah dengan lembut.

Sakura memejamkan mata, kembali mengeratkan belitan tangannya di bahu Hinata dan menangis tanpa suara di sana. Naruto mengamati pemandangan yang familiar di depannya itu dengan sorot mata yang melembut. Betapa menyenangkan sekaligus menyesakkan baginya melihat dua gadis yang dikasihinya itu tampak begitu saling memahami.

.

.

.

_Aku selalu berjalan di pantai-pantai ini_

_Di antara pasir dan buih_

_Gelombang besar akan menerbangkan buih_

_Namun laut dan pantai itu akan mengingatnya selamanya__._

.

.

.

Layang-layang itu awalnya berwarna biru lembut, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, warnanya mulai memudar. Sebenarnya untuk menyebutnya layang-layang diperlukan kejelian dan pemahaman yang besar. Sakura tersenyum sendu mengamati benda ringan di tangannya itu. Layang-layang yang bahkan tak pernah merasakan betapa indahnya terbang di angkasa yang luas.

...

...

_ "Kau yakin memang begitu caranya membuat layang-layang, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memandang ragu kekasihnya yang masih begitu fokus pada kegiatan kedua tangannya._

_ "Hn,"_

_ Sakura mengamati bagaimana kedua tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya itu berjuang menempelkan kertas tipis yang sebelumnya telah dibentuk seperti layang-layang kepada dua batang bambu yang dipasang saling tegak lurus dengan simpul tali di pertemuan kedua batangnya._

_ "Tapi apakah menurutmu tidak ada yang kurang?" tanya Sakura lagi, masih sangat kurang yakin dengan layang-layang karya Sasuke._

_ "Tidak. Kau lihat sendiri bentuknya sudah seperti layang-layang pada umumnya, kan? Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan, Sakura." Sasuke bahkan tak perlu mendongak untuk membalas pertanyaan kekasihnya. Membuat Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibir, tapi kerut samar tak juga menghilang dari dahi di antara kedua alis runcingnya. Sakura tetap merasa ada yang aneh dari layang-layang buatan kekasihnya itu._

_ "Selesai, sekarang tinggal pasang benangnya." Sasuke menegakkan punggung sejenak, meraih rol berisi gulungan benang yang tak jauh dari lutut bersilanya dan mulai melakukan ritual berpikir seperti yang dilakukannya lima belas menit lalu. Rol benang ada di genggaman tangan kirinya yang terlipat di dada dan telunjuk tangan kanannya menggosok bibir tipisnya yang sedikit mengeras._

_ Sakura hanya diam mengawasi kegiatan berpikir Sasuke, penasaran dengan hasil meditasinya itu. _

_ "Hn, mungkin begini." Sasuke menarik helaian benang di tangannya dan mulai menyimpulkannya di beberapa tempat yang ia yakini tepat._

_ Mata hijau klorofil Sakura sontak melebar saat mendapati hasil simpulan tali yang diikatkan kekasihnya. Di__** setiap ujung**__nya dan menyatukan keempat benang itu di posisi yang kemungkinan menjadi titik seimbang dari____benda yang Sasuke sebut layang-layang itu. Demi Tuhan! Apakah Sasuke tak pernah melihat layang-layang normal seumur hidupnya dari jarak dekat?_

_ "Sasuke-kun! Kali ini aku sangat yakin bahwa kau tidak bisa membuat layang-layang. Kenapa kau memaksakan diri, _sih_? Lihat hasil perbuatanmu, aku tak tahu apa nama benda ini tapi yang jelas ini bukan layang-layang dan kita tidak punya bahan lagi untuk membuat layang-layang!" tajam, menusuk, dan tak berprike-Uchiha-an. Sasuke memandang sengit Sakura yang balas melotot padanya._

_ "Terserah." Gumam pemuda itu dingin lalu beranjak pergi dari gubuk kecil itu, meninggalkan gadisnya yang tertegun dan merasa tidak enak._

_ "Sasuke-kun!" akhirnya, karena terlalu sibuk mencemaskan Sasuke yang marah padanya, Sakura segera bangkit mengejar langkah pemuda itu. Tak ingat lagi bahwa mereka meninggalkan gubuk penjual layang-layang yang mereka pinjam dalam keadaan berantakan._

_._

_._

_ "Sasuke-kun! Tunggu aku!" Sakura berseru merengek, berlari-lari kecil berusaha mengimbangi langkah lebar kekasihnya._

_ Sasuke tak menoleh, ia bahkan tak berusaha melirik sosok gadis di belakangnya, tapi Sakura tersenyum samar saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedikit memelankan jalannya. Sakura segera menautkan lengan kanannya di lengan kiri Sasuke saat ia berhasil menjangkaunya._

_ "Maaf, aku tak menghargai usahamu. Tapi serius, Sasuke-kun. Sepertinya kau perlu belajar membuat layang-layang pada Naruto." Sakura mengangkat benda yang sejak tadi ia tenteng di tangan kiri dan mengamatinya dari jarak dekat. Gadis itu mengernyit saat mendapati pinggiran kertas dari layang-layang itu tampak melonggar karena tak ada penyangga yang seharusnya ada di sana._

_ Rahang Sasuke mengeras dan dengan suara getas dia berkata, "Singkirkan benda itu, Sakura."_

_ Sakura mengerjap, menurunkan lengan kirinya namun tetap menentengnya. Tersenyum manis dia mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Terima kasih."_

_ Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, "Hn?"_

_ Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar karena ia dapat menangkap maksud dari gumaman ambigu kekasihnya kali ini dengan jelas. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau bersusah payah membuatkanku layang-layang, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura riang dan Sasuke hanya mampu mengangguk singkat menanggapinya. Sedikit rasa sesal menelusup di rongga dadanya karena tak mampu mewujudkan keinginan gadis itu._

...

...

Sakura mengelus permukaan batang bambu yang menjadi rangka penguat layang-layang itu dengan gerakan gamang. Senyum samar terukir tipis di bibirnya saat ia mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

Sasuke yang melotot padanya karena bersikeras membawa barang bukti ketidak-becusan-Uchiha-Sasuke-dalam-membuat-layang-layang di depan teman-temannya. Lalu akhirnya suara datar pemuda itu yang meminta (lebih tepat memerintah) Naruto untuk meminjamkan layang-layangnya dan Hinata kepada dirinya dan Sakura, yang berbuah pada aksi kejar-kejaran antara kedua pemuda itu karena Naruto bersikeras menolak dan malah meledekinya.

Sakura tertawa miris saat tanpa disadarinya, pipinya telah kembali basah. Mata hijaunya beralih mengamati sinar bulan sabit yang memantul di atas riak air laut yang gelap melalui kaca jendela di kamar tamu pondok milik Naruto. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara tawa Hinata dan Naruto dari arah dapur. Sakura tersenyum, pasti Naruto mengganggu acara memasak gadisnya lagi.

Kembali memfokuskan _emerald_-nya ke arah bulan sabit, Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Apakah Sasuke juga sedang melihat bulan sabit itu di manapun dia berada sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi, sinar _ultraviolet _matahari masih sangat baik untuk kulit, langit tampak biru bersih dengan sedikit awan putih bebercak di beberapa sisi, dan angin sejuk bermuatan sedikit uap garam berhembus menyenangkan. Momen liburan musim panas yang sempurna di tepi pantai seperti ini.

Sakura bersenandung riang mengamati dengan seksama gubuk yang dua tahun lalu memberikan kenangan manis baginya itu. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa tumpuk benda ringan yang sangat familiar, hendak menata dan menggantungkannya di pilar penyangga kanan depan gubuk yang masih kosong. Jemari tangannya dengan lincah mulai memasangkan layang-layang di paku-paku kecil yang telah sejak lama tertancap di sana sambil sesekali membenarkan posisi beberapa layang-layang yang sedikit miring.

"Sakura-chan, apa benar tidak keberatan menemani Ji-san berjualan lagi? Kau tidak ingin bermain? Hari ini cuaca sangat bagus, lebih bagus dari kemarin dan tujuanmu ke pantai pasti untuk liburan, kan? Bermainlah! Ji-san bisa melakukannya sendiri." suara berat dan dalam dari seorang pria paruh baya yang sejak tadi mengawasi kegiatan Sakura terdengar berusaha membujuknya.

Sakura menoleh dan menggembungkan pipi. "Ji-san mengusirku? Aku sudah berbaik hati ingin membantu Ji-san dan inikah balasan yang Genma Ji-san berikan padaku?"

Genma nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Bukan begitu, Sakura. Ji-san hanya ingin kau menikmati liburanmu kali ini." Sakura masih mempertahankan raut cemberutnya, membuat Genma akhirnya mengangkat kedua tangan menyerah. Gadis yang sejak dua tahun lalu mengakrabkan diri dengannya itu memang keras kepala.

Beberapa minggu setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Genma sering mendapati Sakura berdiri tak jauh dari gubuknya, mengamati dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa adanya pemuda tampan yang dulu ada di samping gadis itu. Sedikit mulai jengah dengan kelakuan Sakura, pria itu memberanikan diri untuk menyapa dan mengajaknya mampir. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia mengetahui alasan dibalik absennya pemuda menawan yang Genma kagumi kegigihannya itu dan berusaha menghibur gadis yang ditinggalkannya.

Tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya, pria pembuat layang-layang itu menghela napas. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Ji-san mau ke toilet sebentar, titip toko ya?"

Menghilangkan aksi ngambeknya, Sakura tersenyum riang dan mengangguk. "Pasti, Ji-san."

Genma membalas senyum gadis itu dan beranjak dari sana. Sepeninggal pria pemilik gubuk itu, Sakura kembali bersenandung dan meneruskan kegiatan menggantungkan layang-layangnya.

.

.

"_Sumimasen_, layang-layang yang hijau itu berapa harganya?" sebuah suara bariton seorang pemuda tak mampu menganggu konsentrasi Sakura.

"Hmm? Layang-layang hijau yang ukuran besar, sedang atau yang kecil?" gumam Sakura masih fokus pada kegiatannya, berusaha menggantungkan layang-layang terakhir di tangannya ke paku yang paling tinggi. Terlihat sangat tidak sopan memang, tapi begitulah Sakura jika terlanjur asyik dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya.

"Yang ukuran sedang." Jelas pemuda bertopi _baseball_ biru itu sabar.

"Oh, oke. Tunggu sebentar." Sakura tetap bersikukuh berusaha menggantungkan layang-layangnya. Gadis itu berulang kali berjinjit di ujung jari-jari kakinya yang telanjang, namun tetap saja layang-layang di tangannya tak mampu menjangkau ujung paku yang terlalu jauh dari jangkauan tinggi badannya.

Kesal karena terus diacuhkan dan sedikit kasihan karena usaha gadis itu yang begitu gigih namun terus gagal, pemuda itu memanjat tangga gubuk dengan ringan, berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura dan mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Dengan sangat mudah pemuda itu menggantungkan layang-layang itu ke tempat tujuannya karena tingginya yang sekepala melebihi Sakura.

Mendesah lega Sakura berbalik dan membungkuk riang, "_Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu_!" setelah sekali lagi membungkuk gadis itu menegakkan punggung dan mendongak. Begitu mata hijau daunnya berbenturan dengan sepasang mata hitam setajam elang, Sakura membeku.

"Hn, jadi berapa harganya?"

Sakura mengamati lekat-lekat bagaimana bibir tipis dari sosok itu bergerak, berulangkali mencocokkan suara itu dengan suara yang ada di ingatannya. Persis.

"Halo? Nona?"

Sakura tak berkedip saat pemuda itu melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya, pikirannya terasa kosong. Manik matanya tak dapat lepas dari sosok rupawan di depannya. Wajah itu, alis itu, mata itu, hidung itu, bibir itu, rahang itu. Sakura menarik napas ketika dirasakannya rongga paru-parunya memberontak ingin diisi dan wangi khas yang sangat dikenalnya segera memenuhi indera penciumannya. Membuat pikiran Sakura semakin berkabut.

"Hei, Nona. Apa kau mendengarku?"

.

.

Sasuke! Ini memang Sasuke! Sasuke-**nya**! Tapi kenapa Sasuke bersikap seolah tak mengenalnya...?

"Hn, kau kesulitan mengambilkan layang-layang itu? Baiklah."

Sakura memerhatikan bagaimana sosok itu menghela napas dan berbalik mengambil layang-layang hijau yang diinginkannya. Pemuda itu kelihatan sedikit kesulitan melepaskan kaitan paku yang menjadi tempat layang-layang itu bergelayut.

Sakura menatap pemuda yang masih berkutat dengan layang-layang tersangkut paku itu dengan nanar. Apakah pemuda ini bukan Sasuke? Tapi Sakura yakin dia Sasuke, lalu kenapa Sasuke bersikap seolah tak mengenalinya?

Sakura memejamkan matanya yang mulai memburam dan berusaha menjernihkan pikiran. Hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikannya. Sakura menghela napas panjang, memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Sasu—"

"Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

Sakura tertegun dan menoleh hampir bersamaan dengan pemuda di belakangnya untuk melihat pemilik suara yang memanggil dengan lantang. Kira-kira enam meter dari tangga gubuk berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata sedang berkacak pinggang menatap kesal ke arah sosok di belakang Sakura.

"Membeli layang-layang saja butuh waktu satu tahun! Sudahlah, kita tidak jadi bermain layang-layang. Baru saja Itachi Nii-san telpon, Mikoto Ba-san akhirnya siuman. Ayo cepat ke rumah sakit!"

Itachi Nii-san? Mikoto Ba-san? Pemuda ini memang benar-benar Sasuke!

Sakura menoleh cepat pada Sasuke yang sejenak tampak terpaku, pemuda itu tak sempat memperhatikan raut penuh harap dan kerinduan yang dilontarkan gadis yang berjarak lebih dekat dengannya.

Terkesiap kaget seolah baru memahami apa yang dikatakan gadis berambut merah tadi, Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya dengan gerakan yang kacau. Karena tindakan cerobohnya itu, sebuah layang-layang berwarna merah tersangkut ujung lengan panjang kaos biru terang yang dipakainya hingga jatuh berurutan dengan layang-layang lain karena tatanannya yang saling menumpuk.

Sakura hanya mampu termangu saat deretan layang-layang itu berjatuhan dengan suara keras sobekan kertas dan patahan kayu mengiringinya. Sasuke mau tak mau membelalakkan mata karena terkejut dengan hasil ketidak sengajaannya. Namun suara pekikan nyaring dari gadis berambut merah tadi lebih menarik perhatian Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura mengamati dengan pandangan hampa saat gadis bertubuh semampai itu berlari menaiki gubuk dan berdiri di samping Sasuke sambil bersungut-sungut gusar.

"Hn, aku tidak sengaja, Karin."

_'Karin. Namanya Karin dan sepertinya dia memiliki hubungan yang khusus dengan Sasuke-kun,'_ Sakura tak dapat menahan prasangka-prasangka yang mulai menyelubungi kepalanya.

"Aah, kau ini! Kita harus cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit dan kau malah membuat kekacauan!" Karin menyipitkan matanya kesal lalu buru-buru berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"_Gomennasai_, dia benar-benar ceroboh. Kami akan mengganti kerugiannya. Berapa kira-kira kami harus menggantinya?" Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali, seolah baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Karin membungkuk berulang kali di depannya. Dan ia melewatkan satu fakta kecil tanpa sepengetahuannya, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kalian pergilah, keadaan Mikoto Ba-san lebih penting daripada ini," tanpa benar-benar menyadari apa yang dikatakannya Sakura berusaha tersenyum dan mulai bergerak memunguti beberapa layang-layang yang berjatuhan di sekitar lantai gubuk, sebagian besar rusak parah karena batang bambunya patah dan beberapa masih bisa diperbaiki lagi.

.

.

Sasuke mengamati lekat-lekat gadis berambut merah muda di depannya itu. Entah kenapa perasaan hangat yang asing menjalari dadanya saat suara bening gadis itu menembus gendang telinganya. Asing sekaligus familiar dalam satu waktu.

"Mikoto Ba-san? Kau mengenal ibu Sasuke?"

Sasuke memerhatikan bagaimana gadis itu spontan menegakkan punggungnya dan menelan ludah gugup. "Ah, itu... aku hanya mengulang apa yang kau katakan. Maaf kalau aku lancang memanggil beliau begitu." Tersenyum hati-hati ia berpaling pada Karin yang masih menyipit padanya.

"Bukankah kalian sedang terburu-buru?"

Perkataan gadis itu segera menyadarkan Sasuke dan Karin dari kecurigaan mereka terhadap sikap aneh gadis itu. Karin maju dan menarik tangan gadis itu, yang entah kenapa terasa begitu dingin di genggamannya.

"Apakah benar tidak apa-apa? Tapi dengan kekacauan ini kau pasti ru—,"

"Sungguh, aku bisa mengatasinya. Kalian pergilah." Nada itu begitu mendesak mereka, nyaris mengusir malah. Namun tanpa ingin berpusing ria lagi, Karin mengangguk dan menyambar lengan Sasuke yang masih termangu.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun!"

Saat hampir menginjak tangga gubuk, Sasuke masih sempat menoleh dan mendapati gadis yang menurutnya penjual layang-layang itu menunduk mengamati tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. Sasuke segera menyimpulkan satu hal di kepalanya. Gadis itu pasti akan mengalami kesulitan besar dengan dagangannya. Kenapa jantung Sasuke berdenyut sakit?

"Tunggu, Karin." Suara pemuda itu mendapat perhatian dari dua gadis sekaligus.

Sasuke menghampiri gadis yang kali ini menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Melihat bayangannya yang terpantul di mata hijau gadis itu, Sasuke tak bisa mencegah dirinya merasa nyaman.

"Maaf," Sasuke nyaris tersenyum saat mata bulat gadis itu melebar dengan raut terkejut, ekspresi pertama yang ia tampakkan di hadapan Sasuke, terlihat begitu manis di matanya. "Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?"

Dengan gerakan linglung gadis itu merogoh saku celana _jeans_ putihnya, menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Sasuke yang mengangkat alis heran mengamati ekspresi hampa di wajah gadis itu. Tapi hal itu tak mampu mengurungkan niat Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang yang telah diputuskannya.

Ingat keadaan ibunya dan teguran tidak sabar dari Karin di belakangnya, Sasuke buru-buru mengetikkan nomornya di ponsel gadis asing itu dan memencet tombol hijaunya selama beberapa detik. Setelah dia dapat merasakan getaran di saku belakang sebelah kanan celana tempat dia menyimpan ponselnya, Sasuke segera mengarahkan jempolnya ke tombol merah.

"Ini, aku akan menghubungimu nanti untuk membicarakan ganti rugi atas kejadian ini. Maaf." Sasuke menyorongkan ponsel itu kembali ke pemiliknya dan bergegas menyusul Karin.

Sasuke sudah ada di ujung tangga terakhir saat ia ingat satu hal.

"Nona?" panggilan itu membuat gadis berambut merah jambu tadi mengalihkan matanya dari benda elektronik di tangannya. "Namamu siapa?"

Entah bayangan Sasuke atau memang gadis itu terlihat seperti ingin menangis?

.

.

Sakura merasa jantungnya diremas begitu kuat dan kepalanya pening luar biasa. Napasnya perlahan terengah, dadanya terasa sesak seakan kehabisan udara karena upayanya menghalau air mata dan kerongkongannya tercekat menyakitkan. Berusaha menahan agar suaranya tak bergetar, gadis itu bergumam parau, "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Aa, salam kenal, Haruno-san."

_Nyut!_

Tangis Sakura nyaris meledak saat itu juga. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak ketika dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh kembali padanya.

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan Sakura hanya mampu menatap nanar Sasuke yang melangkah menjauh dengan Karin yang meraih tangannya.

_'Salam kenal... lagi, Sasuke-kun...'_

.

.

.

.

.

Karin mengamati wajah Sasuke yang semakin pucat sejak kejadian layang-layang tadi melalui kaca spion depan. Mata _ruby_ gadis itu sekilas melirik pemandangan di luar kaca mobil samping kirinya, lalu kembali pada sosok Sasuke yang seakan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?"

Jengah dengan sikap gadis di sampingnya, Suigetsu yang berada di balik setir kemudi memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa,"

"Mikoto Ba-san baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Kau tak perlu mencemaskan beliau." Mengira bahwa apa yang membuat pemuda di belakangnya itu diam adalah keadaan ibunya, Suigetsu berusaha memberikan dukungan.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke hanya menyahut datar.

Hening.

.

.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan gadis penjual layang-layang tadi, Sasuke-kun?" akhirnya Karin memberanikan diri menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Sasuke tersentak mengangkat wajah, balas menatap Karin melalui kaca spion depan. Perasaan gelisah yang jarang ia rasakan sedikit-banyak mulai terpeta jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah, kita meninggalkan dia begitu saja."

Karin menghela napas panjang, "Aku tau, Sasuke-kun. Tapi bukankah kau bisa menghubungi gadis itu nanti? Sekarang ini yang paling penting adalah Mikoto Ba-san, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, tapi bahkan Karin masih dapat merasakan aura tak tenang dari sosok yang duduk di bangku belakang mobil itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu memerhatikannya, Sasuke?" nada serius yang diselipkan Karin ke dalam suaranya membuat Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata dan memeras logikanya secepat mungkin.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam bingung. "Aku tak tau. Apakah kau tak melihatnya tadi?" bahkan ia mampu mendengar suaranya sendiri yang terdengar... mengambang.

Karin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Melihat apa?"

"Entahlah... tapi dia terlihat seakan ingin menangis saat aku mengenalkan diri." Desis Sasuke memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat ekspresi gadis yang ia yakini baru ia kenal tadi dan beberapa menit lalu ditinggalkannya. Kenapa sosok itu terasa asing sekaligus akrab dalam waktu yang sama?

Tanpa membuka mata, Sasuke dapat menebak bagaimana Karin dan Suigetsu saling bertukar pandang, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal telepati yang hanya mereka berdua dapat memahaminya.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya, Sasuke?" tanya Karin ragu.

Sasuke membuka mata, pandangannya kembali menerawang. "Mungkin."

Keheningan segera melanda di antara mereka. Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan hampanya keluar jendela, tak mengacuhkan dua pasang mata yang masih mencuri-curi pandang padanya.

"Ehm, aku tak tau, Sasuke. Tapi gejalamu ini mengingatkanku pada sesuatu." Suigetsu kembali memecah keheningan yang selalu dibencinya, ada nada jenaka yang tersirat dalam suaranya kali ini.

Sasuke menarik sebelah alisnya saat didapatinya senyum jahil juga terpampang di wajah cantik Karin. Mata _ruby _gadis itu berkilat menggoda.

"Sepupuku yang tampan ini sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta, hm?" pancing Karin sambil tertawa genit.

"Akhirnya!" seru Suigetsu riang, meluapkan kegembiraannya dengan memukul setir hingga membunyikan suara nyaring dari klakson sedan metalik itu.

Sasuke terhenyak kaget, namun bukan karena suara nyaring yang dihasilkan kedua orang di depannya. Melainkan karena suara alam bawah sadarnya yang dengan cepat menanggapi ucapan Karin. Hanya dengan satu kata, tapi sukses membuatnya membeku.

.

.

_"Sepupuku yang tampan ini sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta, hm?"_

_ 'Lagi.'_

.

.

Dia. Uchiha Sasuke. Jatuh cinta. Lagi.

Dan entah mengapa, firasat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia melakukannya pada orang yang sama. _De javu-_kah?

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah duduk meringkuk di atas ranjang kamar tamu pondok Naruto saat suara _ringtone_ ponselnya berdering nyaring membangunkan dirinya dari lamunan panjang. Ia terkesiap kaget melihat _caller ID _yang tertera di atas layar benda elektronik itu.

_Emerald_-nya kembali berkilauan ketika air mata mulai menyelubunginya dengan tanpa diundang. Dadanya merasakan tekanan yang sangat akrab dan kepalanya memanas dengan cepat. Menarik napas dan berjuang menguatkan dirinya, Sakura menekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Halo, Uchiha-san?"

.

.

.

_Kutemukan kelahiran keduaku manakala jiwa dan jasadku mencintai seseorang dan kemudian menikah—memilikinya__._

_._

_._

_._

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Love for:**

**Saphi-pyon Jr, Finally I used your words, Maman. I know it's too flat but still... I hope you like it :'3**

**Ganbatte ne, Thanks for listened my 'uneg-uneg'. Waiting for your next fic ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sky tau ini gaje, jadi tolong alihkan pelototan mata kalian dari Sky, oke? +bantai+

Sekuel yang sangat jauh melenceng dari rencana awal. Ukh, mual +tendang+

Oleh karena itu, Sky sangat minta maaf pada jajaran orang-orang mulia yang telah bersedia menyempatkan diri mereka review di fic **Layang-Layang: Tentang Kita**? +terharu sepertiga malu+ ='D

**Icha yukina clyne** Icha-chan, makasih atas pujiannya yang bertumpukan di sana. Nee jadi ngerasa bersalah berat karena merubah _feel_ awal dari fic ini. T,T +nangis di pojokan+ semoga dikau tetap berkenan dengan fic ini. Salam kenal :')v **Sung Rae Ki **huwee, RaeKi-chan. Salam kenal juga, huhu. Yang ini ancur banget ya? Maaf memberikan sekuel yang sangat tidak berprike-SasuSaku-an seperti ini *?* +abaikan, Sky mulai menggila+ **Go Mio** salam kenal, Mio-chan. Sky tidak bisa berpesan apapun kecuali kalau Sky belum sempat review di karya Mio-chan meskipun udah baca. Maaf +sembah sujud+ T_T **Gha Mika Chiiyamada** terharu-huhu-Mika-chan ='( di sini kayaknya Saku menderita banget. +dibacok Sakura+ dan yup! Demi pendangdut Sasuke yang icik-icik-ehem, dia nggak bisa bikin layang-layang kekeke +dichidori+ ini sekuelnya +tutup muka+ Nee tau ini jauh dari yang Mika-chan harapkan, jadi... +gelundung+ **Dae Uchiha** Dae-chan! +langsung peluk plus mewek+ nggak papa, Dae-chan. Kacau, kacau, kacau. Nee tau yang ini kacau banget. Bunuh Nee, Dae-chan! Huwee +dijejalin menyan+ Dx btw, Nee pingin setengah idup! Tapi Nee nggak mau nelantarin akun dan teman-teman Nee di sana nanti. (Udah kapok sama pengalaman FB yang berkarat sampe sekarang) jadi ... ampuni Nee! +makin nggak tertolong ni makhluk =="+

Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi membabibuta di sini, makasih banyak untuk kawan-kawan yang udah bersedia mampir... apalagi baca. +kecup+

**Warning!** Nggak ada sekuel x3~ +PeDe Buneng, kau!+ *BUAK! JDUG! PLAK!*

_You're the best! Lop U Pull ... _xD

_Would you give me feedback?_

_Here with,_

_~Sky~_


End file.
